1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to adjustable sawhorses, and more particularly, to a versatile sawhorse which may be used in a scaffolding system and having a means for mounting a step thereon and also having a side mounting rack.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A variety of sawhorses have been developed over the course of time, but many of these are not easily adjusted or disassembled. The sawhorse of the present invention is easily adjusted or dismantled and stored, and uses an outwardly positioned clamping means for clamping a horizontal member into end portions thereof. The sawhorse of the present invention is also versatile in that it has a side rail extending therefrom into which elongated members may be positioned and clamped.
Another problem with previous sawhorses is that they are not easily adapted for use in sturdy scaffolding systems. In the present invention, a plurality of the sawhorses may be utilized to hold beams for supporting a platform of a scaffold. Further, the sawhorse includes means for positioning a step thereon with additional means for substantially preventing rotation or pivotation of the step when in position.